Altered Destinies
by Reivn
Summary: Usagi thinks she knows her destiny, thinks she knows who she will one day be and who her love is...until a mysterious red scout appears and she begins to question everything she thought she knew.
1. Chapter 1 A Familiar Face

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any other of the characters in this story, they all belong to Naoko Takeuchi and others.

This is a Rei/Usagi fic…so if you don't like them I don't suggest you read this. If you can be bothered, I would like to know wat ppl think, thanks, hope you like and cya!

**Chapter 1  
A Familiar Face**

"USAGI! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"

"Errrrr…I'm up mum..." Scratching her head, Usagi sat up in bed and yawned, 'it doesn't look too late, what's mum talking about?' Rubbing her eyes, she checked her clock. 'It's only 8:42…what?!?!?! 8.42! oh no, I am late!' Getting up as fast as she could she jumped in the shower and got dressed, and within 10 minutes was running down the steps, she passed the kitchen where her mum already had her hand out with her lunch, as she passed she grabbed her lunch and yelled back "Thanks mom, see you after school"

Running as fast as she could, she managed to get a block away from her school by 8:55. 'Yes, just around the corner and I'll be on…' "Woah!"

"Oof!" next thing Usagi knew, she was on the floor with another girl and both their books scattered around them.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" Getting on her knees she started helping with picking up the girls book.

"It's ok, but maybe next time you should check before you run around corners like that" Both girls started laughing at this.

"hehehe, I'm sorry, my names Tsukino Usagi" Usagi bowed.

"I'm Hino Rei" Rei bowed in return.

As she got up, Usagi looked at Rei for the first time, and she saw something 'Those eyes…so familiar'

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to be late for school, that's why I was in a hurry"

"It's ok, you go to Juuban high?"

"Yes" Looking at Rei's uniform, she knew she went to a different school. "Where do you go?"

"I go to the TA Private Girls' School"

"Oh…you must be pretty smart to go there"

Rei just shrugged "My marks aren't that bad"

Usagi still couldn't place were she had seen Rei before, she just seemed so familiar... She was just about to ask if they had met before when she heard her school bell. "oh no, I'm late!" with that she started running for her school and yelled back to Rei. "I have to go, nice to meet you!"

Rei just stood watching, and when she saw Usagi turn into the school a grin crossed her face. "Goodbye my princess"

Her attention so focused on Usagi she never noticed someone walk up beside her "That's an interesting name for her"

Rei turned her attention to the owner of the new voice, and her grin grew. "Well I guess you could say I'm an interesting person Mizuno-san" Laughing a little at the puzzled look on Ami's face, she introduced herself again "Hino Rei" and bowed.

Hesitating for just a second "Mizuno Ami, as you seem to already know"

"Aren't you going to be late?"

Looking up towards her school she replied "I suppose I will be"

"Well I don't want to hold you up any further, it was a pleasure meeting you"

Raising her brow just a bit, Ami gave Rei a skeptical look "Likewise, maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime"

"Oh, I'm sure we will" Bowing Rei turned around and walked away leaving a slightly bemused Ami behind.

* * *

Class was about to begin, the teacher Miss Haruna was preparing sheets to hand out to the class so the students continued talking about there everyday lives for the moment.

Near the middle of the class sat Makoto and Minako andUsagi on seats to themselves in that respective order.

"Where do you think she is?" Makoto was beginning to get worried, Ami was almost never away unless it was something serious, and it was even less likely that she would be late, yet still she wasn't there.

"At home?"

"Is she sick?"

"She looked fine at our meeting yesterday, maybe she's just late"

For a second Makoto just stared at her "Ami-chan? Late? She's never late you know that"

"Maybe she just ate something that didn't go down well"

"I hope she..." But Makoto never finished her sentence because just at that moment Ami walked through the door, both Makoto and Minako watched Ami as she apologised to the teacher and took her seat beside them.

"Ami-chan, are you ok?" But it was as if Ami was in her own world because she didn't even react to Makoto's words.

"Yoo hoo! Ami-chan" Makoto clicked her finger in front of Ami's face.

A slightly startled Ami just blinked at first then she turned towards Makoto. "I'm sorry Mako-chan"

"Are you ok?"

"Me? Yes I'm fine"

"How come you were late?"

For a reason she wasn't quite sure of herself she felt a smile appear on her face "Oh, I just got a little caught up"

Minako had just opened her mouth to start asking question herself when Miss Haruna begun to address the class.

As the teacher turned her back to begin writing on the board, Minako turned to Makoto and begun talking in a quiet voice in hope that Miss Haruna wouldn't catch her.

"Do you think she's ok?"

"She looks ok, but she was acting a bit weird"

"Talking about weird, did you notice that Usagi-chan didn't turn around even once to ask about Ami-chan?"

"Yeah, that's true, they're both acting a bit weird"

"Wonder what happened?"

"Ahem, Miss Kino and Miss Aino, you're not here to gossip all day, you're here to learn!"

With blushes spreading across both their cheeks they apologised and almost forgot completely about what they had being talking about.

* * *

I thought maybe people might have questions about what happened to the prologue, considering it took me ages to get it up in the first place? Well I changed the title to it to untitled because I noticed as I started writing the final chapter that I would be giving away the whole story if I did, I don't want to do that now do i? so it's going to stay there, and maybe after I finish Altered Destinies I may go back and see if I can give it another ending, sorry to anyone who was reading that. 


	2. Chapter 2 An Unnoticed Change

I knew I would forget something when I put the first chapter up, a little background information…

Ok, the setting here is either after the Super S series, but before the Stars series because well, the S and Super S series are the only series I've been able to watch fully, I've seen only a hand full of episodes from the other three series…

To answer Riza Hawkeye's question, the outer scouts will come into it eventually.

And while reading trp0522's review I thought I should probably mention that this is the first time any of the senshi have seen Rei. So as you can all probably tell, the senshi got through Beryl,Wiseman? (The 2nd series evil dude I think.... or was it the nega moon?) and Pharoh 9 without her.

Erm…well I can't think of much else to say…well if any one has any questions yell em out and I'll try to answer in the next chapter, coz I have no idea if u can actually reply to reviews.

**Chapter 2  
An Unnoticed Change**

It was a quiet night throughout the city of Tokyo, most sleeping in their warm and comfy beds, but this was not to be the case for a certain pink haired girl living at the Tsukino residence.

Tip toeing through the hallway trying to make as little noise as possible, Chibi-usa slowly made her way towards her future mothers room. Slowly turning the door knob she pushed in the door and poked her head in, and to her surprise found Usagi awake, sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees, perfectly still, staring out the window. Chibi-usa entered the room and closed the door behind her. Walking up to the side of the bed, Chibi-usa softly called out Usagi's in name in hopes of not startling her too much, but Usagi didn't even move a muscle. Wondering what could have Usagi in such a state, she called her name again a little bit louder and put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi finally came out of her trance, blinking a few times, first she looked at the hand on her shoulder, then at Chibi-usa, shaking her head a bit she finally spoke.

"Chibi-usa? What are you doing here?"

Pulling back her hand, she lowered her eyes to the floor "I couldn't sleep..." Then remembering how she had found Usagi, she pulled her head back up "Are you ok? You were like completely out of it a second ago"

With a smile spreading across her face she patted the bed next to her "I was just thinking about something" 'Or someone…' "Why don't you hop in?"

Usagi's bed was higher then most, reaching just below her window sile, which she found perfect for when she needed to think, it was one of the few places where she could sit for hours just thinking... which for Usagi, was a BIG thing. Usually it would take a bit of effort for Chibi-usa to get up, but unnoticed by either of the girls, she climbed up with no problems at all.

Usagi lay down, followed by Chibi-usa, and put her arms around her future daughter.

As Chibi-usa slowly drifted off to sleep, she curled herself up in Usagi's arms. "Thank You mama"

A little surprised by the sudden affection, Usagi smiled and hugged Chibi-usa just a little bit tighter.

"Goodnight Chibi-usa" And both girls fell into a comfortable slumber.

A figure stood alone on a balcony, surveying the magnificent garden below, full of hedges cut in the shapes of creatures big a small, but this was not what had the watchers attention. To any normal person, the garden would appear to be empty, but the person on the balcony was far from a normal person, she was Princess Serenity. Looking down at garden, she could see those flashes of blue and green in and out of the hedges.

As the lone figure watched someone approached her from behind and gently slid their arms around her waist, with a contented sigh, she leaned back and let her head rest on the warm chest.

"What are you looking at?"

"Take a look for yourself"

Doing as was told, the new form looked down and laughed.

"They're like little kids, playing hide and seek... or tag"

"I hope your not putting it down" Tightening the grip around Serenity slightly "I seem to remember us having fun too"

"Mmmm, I remember". Grinning a bit she asked. "Do you think she'll ever realise Jupiter's Feelings?"

"Hm... She may have more brains then all of us combined, but when it comes to emotions, she's usually a step behind, I think she'll notice when Jupiter feels it's time for her to."

Smiling Serenity turned her head towards the sky to look at the earth. "I wonder what we look like from there, probably just a speck in the sky. I would like to visit it one day"

"If it is what you wish, then we will go to earth one day, my princess"

"I wish you would not call me that"

Chuckling a little. "No matter where I am, how many worlds apart we may be, you will always be my princess."

Serenity began to turn to face her embracer when suddenly...

"Woah!" Usagi found herself on the floor with the wind knocked out of her, taking a second to realise Chibi-usa was the reason why she couldn't seem to get a lung full of air.

"Ugh….what happened?" Chibi-usa pulled herself off Usagi and looked at her accusingly. "What were you doing?!?!" Without waiting for an answer she stomped out of the room.

"What was that? Who was that?" Getting up, she threw herself back on her bed and stayed there staring at the ceiling, until she heard the all too familiar voice of her mother yelling she was late. "Oh no, not again!"


	3. Chapter 3 An Invitation

Heys! Did ne1 get wat the change in chapter 2 was by ne chance? Just curious cause had a friend read it and they didn't get it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue please:D

**Chapter 3  
An Invitation**

"Ah..." Chibi-Usa stretched out and turned off her alarm lock. "Ugh...have to get ready for school". Chibi-Usa pulled herself out of bed and towards the bathroom. 'Why can't school start at 3 instead of ending then?' Reaching the bathroom, Chibi-Usa pushed open the door to find Usagi already inside brushing her teeth.

Hearing the door open Usagi turned around with foam all over her mouth. "Dwon eww link twa rock?"

Chibi-Usa just stared at Usagi "I'm linking rocks?"

Usagi rolled her eyes then turned and washed her mouth, when she finished she turned back to Chibi-Usa. "I said, don't you think to knock brat."

Pushing Usagi out of the way, Chibi-Usa reached for the tooth paste. "No one is ever in here when I get up, it's too late for Ikuko-mama or Kenjo-papa, and too early for Shingo-kun or you"

Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa quizzically for a second "Hey squirt, I think you've actually grown a bit"

Chibi-Usa turned to look in the mirror. "Hey! You're right! Yes! I knew I couldn't stay small forever, both mama and papa are pretty tall."

"Yeah well hurry up and stop admiring yourself or else you'll be late to school."

"Look who's talking!"

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Chibi-Usa and made her way downstairs. Usagi entered the kitchen and saw her mum making their lunches, before she could make a request though, Ikuko spoke.

"Would you like peanut butter or nutella today Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"I'm not Chibi-Usa mama."

"Oh, Usagi? You're up early"

"I thought you said I was late?"

"Well yes, but usually I have to call you about five times before you actually start getting up"

"Oh... Can I have nutella please?"

"Of course you can"

A few minutes passed and Usagi helped her mum finish up the lunches when Shingo walked into the kitchen yawning.

"Awh, it's too early for school... Wow, who are you?" Shingo looked up at his sister with asmirk spreading across his face. "It looks like Usagi." He slowly took a step forward and poked Usagi "It feels like Usagi."

"Hey!" Usagi slapped Shingo on the arm.

"Sounds like her too"

Usagi stuck her tongue out. "And why wouldn't be me?"

"Simple, Usagi is never up in time for school"

"Hey! I've have so...um...remember the time...erm... well I can't remember but I know I have!"

"Right"

"That's it." Usagi threw up her hand, then turned and picked up her lunch and made her way to the door. "If everyone plans on teasing me I'm leaving for school early! Bye!"

Usagi closed the door and had barely taken two steps when she heard she name called.

"Usagi-chan!"

Turning around to look at who was calling, she saw someone she hadn't seen in almost a year. "Haruka-chan!" Running towards her, Usagi threw her arms around the taller girls neck.

"Wow little one, I do need to breathe"

Stepping back Usagi stuck her tongue out at her.

"When did you get back? Where are you staying? Where's Michiru-chan? And Setsuna-chan? How's Hotaru-chan? Where'd..."

"Wow, slow down a bit, how bout I give you a lift to school and I'll answer your question once you repeat them at a pace where I can understand them"

Usagi glared at Haruka, then nodded and hopped into Haruka's car.

"So when did you get back?"

"We got back last night, Setsuna-chan is letting us all stay at her house"

"Setsuna-chan has a house?"

"Yeah, she does. She has a few actually, in different places" A grin grew on Haruka's face "She has been around a lot longer then us remember"

"True"

"How are the others?"

"They're doing good, Michi is a natural mother, she loves Taru-chan to death. Setsuna-chan aswell, but she's always sneaking Taru-chan sweets and ice-cream when Michi isn't watching."

"Where did you go?"

"We went down to the coast, Michi loves the beach and Setsuna-chan has a beach house too."

They were both quiet for the rest of the ride, until they were at the last turn to get to the high school.

"Hey you don't mind if I drop you here? I have to turn to the left to get back."

"It's fine, thanks for the ride."

"Hey Usagi, guess what?"

Usagi turned in her seat to face Haruka. "What?"

"History in the making, today is the day Usagi-chan actually made it to school on time."

Usagi smacked Haruka on the arm. "Ha ha, everyone's a comedian today."

"Ow... ok, so maybe it's the second. Well, see you later" With a big grin on her face Haruka waved goodbye and drove off.

Usagi stood there and watched Haruka drive off, then when she lost sight of her, she turned and headed towards her school.

* * *

"I thought that day would never end!" Usagi stretched as she walked out of the school gates accompanied by Makoto, Ami and Minako.

"My head hurts, Ames, Do you think you could help me with that differentiation stuff miss was trying to teach us, I understood like none of it"

"Of course, we'll work on it tomorrowat your house if you want"

Makoto was about to answer when a loud grumbling caught all their attention. "Yeah, but I think maybe we should grab something to eat first, I think Usagi's stomach isn't the only hungry one"

They made there way towards the Crown game centre, chatting about anything that came to mind on their way. They entered the centre and sat in the normal cubicle.

"Hey girls, how's it goin?"

"Motoki-san! We're good, how have you been."

"Oh you know, good but busy, all pretty much normal, so, you all want the usuals?"

All the girls nodded and Motoki went to get their orders.

"Hey who's that?" Minako pointed out a dark haired girl who was sitting by herself. "We've come here almost every day for the last 4 years, I know everyone who comes in here, never seen her."

It was true, Minako had spent so much time at the centre that she did basically know every face that walked trough the door. The other three girls looked up to see who it was that Minako was pointing out

"Her name is Hino-san" Everyone turned to Ami.

"You know her?"

"I met her yesterday"

"She doesn't go to our school."

"No, she' goes to the TA private school." Makoto and Minako turned to Usagi.

"You know her too?"

"I met her yesterday aswell, I sort of ran into her in the morning."

"Why don't you invite her to sit with us, that way she's not all alone."

"I'll go ask" Usagi got up and went over to her.

"Excuse me, Hino-san"

Rei looked up "Tsukino-san? Hello." Rei waved her hand to the empty seat in front of her. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me and my friends, I just noticed you were sitting here by yourself, and we thought maybe you'd like some company."

Rei looked up to see Ami, Makoto and Minako watching attentively.

"I'd love to"

She got up and followed Usagi back to the others.

"These are my friends"

"Kino Makoto, pleased to meet you"

"Aino Minako"

"Hello Hino-san"

"Hello Mizuno-san" Rei turned to Makoto and Minako "Hino Rei, thanks for inviting me to sit with you"

They all sat back down and started chatting, and before any of them knew it the sun had begun to set.

"I'm sorry, it's getting pretty late and I still have chores to do so I have to go." Rei stood up. "It was nice talking with you all."

"You're welcome anytime; we'll have to get together again."

"Hey, I don't suppose... Well are you busy Friday afternoon?"

"Um, I don't think we are" Usagi turned to the other who all shook their heads. "Nope"

"Well are you all up to go to a concert, my school's doing something and they asked me to sing and if you want you could come."

"Wow really?"

"I'd love to go"

"Yeah"

"Well here you go then" Rei put her in her pockets and brought out tickets and handed them to Usagi. "I'll see you then, bye"

* * *

I'm ssssssoooooo sorry it me so long to get this up, but it wasn't my fault! My comp decided to go up n crash on me n I lost everything I had, including stuff for this story. Then they decided to cut my net, ah! I'm having bad luck, but it's here! Sorry again and I hope you like.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Battle

EDIT

Heys people, no major changes in this chapter, I just noticed a whole bunch mistakes that were starting to bug me, mainly just spelling and me simply sticking the wrong words in. There's probably still more in there :( So yeah, not necessary to re-read it... unless you just want to of course!

Oh, and one thing I forgot to do was a little disclaimer, everyone knows I don't own sailor moon! But yeah the song, it's called Fallen by Delerium, good song!

I'll try to get up the next chap soon, I hv exams at the moment so I'm technically no meant to be on the comp, but I'll so by best to get it up b4 the end of the week.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye – Yes he does appear in this... I was considering just making him disappear for some unknown reason, lol, but I thought better of it. But yeah, he's actually quite important to my storyline, so he has to come in eventually. 

Slight change, I changed something I was goin to have, so assume this is set at the same time as Stars Series, and Mamoru is in America studying, for now ne way. That's why he hasn't appeared yet. Oh, an obviously Chibi-Usa ended up not leaving.

**Chapter 4  
The First Battle **

"Hey, I remember this place"

"You should considering you melted half the entrance last time we were here."

Makoto blushed as she turned towards Ami. "Hey! That wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, yeah we know, now hurry up, it's almost time" Usagi nudged Ami and Makoto to hurry them up. They got to the entrance and handed their tickets the ticket collectors and entered the auditorium.

Usagi jaw almost dropped when they entered "I don't remember it being this big"

"That's because it wasn't, they had an extension put in."

"Man, it's packed, I can't see a thing!" Usagi was on her tip toes trying to see any free seats. "Mako-chan! Help."

Makoto smiled at Usagi and then obliged. "Hey, there are a few seats, common."

They made their way to the seats and just as they were sitting down the lights dimmed and the concert began. They sat there, applauding the singers, musicians, and dancers that performed, some where solos, some duets and others groups. Usagi and the others were having so much fun that they had almost forgotten Rei was meant to be up on stage too, Usagi was just beginning to wonder about this when a man in a suit walked out onto the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, I hope you have all been having a wonderful night. The students of this year's music class have been wonderful, and I'm sorry too say this night is almost at its end. Our last performer tonight happens to be a newest member of our school community, she'll be performing a piece she wrote herself, and here she is, Hino Rei."

Rei walked onto the stage in a stunning red dress which got more than a few oh's and aw's from people in the audience.

"This is dedicated to someone very important to me, you may not remember, but I have always been with you" The music then began, and Rei closed her eyes and began to sing.

Do you remember me  
I'm just a shadow now  
This is where I used to be  
Right here beside you  
Sometimes I call your name  
High on a summer breeze  
What I would give  
To feel the sunlight on my face  
What I would give  
To be lost in your embrace

I've fallen from a distant star  
Came back, compelled because I love  
I'm caught between two different worlds  
I long for one more night of love

Usagi let her eyes close so she could just listen to Rei's voice. As she closed her eyes she felt a presence... it felt familiar to her… just as she thought she was about to get it she felt a soft hand caress her cheek. "You haven't really forgotten, have you, my princess?"

Do you believe in dreams  
That's how I found you  
But I can't be with you  
Till you take a leap of faith  
What I would give  
To feel the sunlight on my face  
What I would give  
To be lost in your embrace

I've fallen from a distant star  
Came back, compelled because I love  
I'm caught between two different worlds  
I long for one more night of love

Usagi eyes snapped open and she looked around her, but there was nothing... all she got was a raised eyebrow from Ami's from her sudden movement. Usagi gave her a shaky smiled and turned back towards the stage.

I've fallen from a distant star  
Came back, compelled because I love  
I'm caught between two different worlds  
I long for one more night of love

Usagi was surprised to see Rei had opened her eyes... and seemed to stare directly at her, though the logical part of her brain was telling her it was way too dark, and there were too many people in the audience. She couldn't possibly see her... could she?

I've fallen from a distant star  
Came back, compelled because I love  
I'm caught between two different worlds  
I long for one more night of love

Usagi was brought out of her thoughts by the round of applauds people were giving Rei, which after a few confused blinks she quickly joined in on. The suited man came back onto the stage. "Well that was a spectacular performance" Rei gave a small bow and then walked off the stage. "Well I would like to invite anyone who wishes to stay outside were we have prepared tea and cakes, all performers will be out in a minute too." And with that the curtains were closed and people begun to leave.

The girls made their way outside, though Usagi more then a few times was forced to stand on a chair to find her friends, but eventually they all made it outside. "She was great wasn't she?"

"She's very talented"

"Why thank you Mizuno-san"

Usagi practically jumped on Rei as soon as she saw her "Oh my god, you were so good!" Usagi had planned on laying down more compliments when all 4 girls started beeping. They all looked at each other, Rei raised an eyebrow and Minako answered the question. "Sorry, we have to go, if we leave any later we'll be... uh, late for curfew..." It was lame, she knew it but it was the first thing that came into her head.

All four girls slowly begun to back away. "We're really really sorry, we'll talk later! Bye!" They turned around and quickly began to move, as they were about to leave the crowd, Usagi turned to wave at Rei again, but found no trace of her.

Minako was the first one to answer the call "Uranus?"

"What took you guys? Get down to the Juuban Park now!"

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Uranus was standing a good 50 feet away from what appeared to be nothing more than a young woman, of no more then 25, dressed in a business suit. The only thing that might give away that there was more to this young lady would be the knives which were constantly materializing into both of her hands. 

"Your distraction technique is not working" As if to prove her point she threw a knife so it landed exactly where Neptune would have been standing had she taken one more step.

"Well I had to try something, me continually dodging every knife..." She ducked as a knife came flying towards her head. "Was starting to get boring."

A smirk appeared on this young woman's face "Well it appears we have company"

Uranus turned her head to see the inner senshi running towards the scene, and the next thing she knew she heard her name being yelled out as she was being pushed to the ground.

"Oof!" Uranus blinked a few times, and brought her hand up to the back of her head. It vaguely passed through her mind that Jupiter was yelling at the woman, the next thing that occurred to her was that there was a warm liquid dripping down her leg, and that there was something on her. She looked down and the pain in her head was instantly forgotten at the sight of the motionless water senshi. "Neptune!"

* * *

"Hey, moron! Pick on someone your own size!" The inner senshi had come up behind this woman. 

"Um... Jupiter, she's half..." Venus' never finished her sentence, her mouth slightly open.

Sailor Moon 's eyes were wide open. "Does anyone else see her growing a face out the back of her head?" And Sailor Moon was right, they'd come up behind this strange woman who was now facing them, but had no moved a step.

"She's a metamorphosis**"** The simply answer came from Mercury who had her VR visor on, and was typing away on her mini computer,

"She's a what now?" Sailor Moon turned to look at Mercury with an utterly bewildered expression.

"She's a metamorphosis , a shape shifter, she can morph her body at will, according to my computer they haven't been around since around the same time as the Silver Millennium."

"Who are you, what do you want?" Sailor Moon yelled, she gave a quick look over at Uranus holding Neptune, they had all seen Neptune jump in the way for Uranus when they arrived, the faster they got this over with the better.

Before receiving an answer, Sailor Moon had another knife thrown at her, luckily after four years of practice she managed to be pretty good at dodging whatever was thrown at her. She moved back to stand next to Mercury who she hoped had figured out the safe minimum distance.

"I am here to find what my master seeks; who I am is not important"

"And what's 'your master' seeking?" Jupiter was quickly getting bored.

"The link"

"What's the link, who's your master?" But it appeared that this shape shifter had had enough of talking, and began throwing knives at Jupiter and Venus who were in her range.

Venus jumped back and turned to Mercury. "Merc, how do we..."

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Venus felt the air shift around her as a purple planet passed no more then an inch away from her and hit the shifter face first.

"Argh..." The shifter went down to one knee and had to use her right hand to hold herself up.

"Venus, you shouldn't turn your back on your opponent especially when you're unaware of all their abilities." Pluto jumped down from the tree branch she had been standing on and landed next to Venus. "We may not always be able to protect you." Pluto bent down and picked a dagger which was only about half the size of all the other knives the shifter had been throwing. Venus still had a puzzled look on her face, Pluto just gave her a small smile and said "Smaller objects go further."

A blush rose across Venus' features. "Oh... thanks Pluto."

"Do you think that is all it will take to destroy me?" The shifter had gotten to her legs shakily, and Sailor Moon had step forward ready to commence one of her brilliant speeches, but was beaten to it.

"Well if that wasn't, this will be, Uranus World Shaking!" This time the shifter was hit by a large gold planet in the back. A scream was heard, then all that was left was a pile of dust on the ground which was slowly being blown away by the breeze.

All the scouts ran towards Uranus who was back on the floor next to Neptune, pressing down on her stomach with her right hand, which was now covered with blood. Uranus looked up to the other senshi "We need to get her to a hospital, now!" Uranus had begun to maneuver herself to pick up Neptune when a bright light came from the bushes near the pavement.

"Hotaru!" Pluto sidestepped the senshi to make her way towards the light, but the light begun to dim, and when it was gone there stood Hotaru, Pluto stopped in mid step shocked, the Hotaru see had hid in the bushes had been just over a year old.

Hotaru looked up at her, the down at Uranus and Neptune, and made her way towards them.

All the senshi stood and watched as a now 8 year old Hotaru kneeled down next to Neptune.

"Don't worry Haruka-papa, I'll make Michiru-mama better." Hotaru pulled at Uranus' hand to move it away from the wound, and then placed her hand over it, a soft glow came from her hand and the cut rapidly began to heal, until it was no more then another scar. "She'll be ok, I promise." Then she stood, but swayed and fell backwards, luckily Pluto was standing behind her a caught her.

Neptune eyes slowly fluttered opened, "Uranus?"

"I'm here, how are you felling?"

Neptune tried to sit up, but didn't have the energy and fell back.

"It's alright, I've got you." Haruka slowly sat Neptune up.

"Jupiter, is it ok if we use your house for a Senshi meeting?"

"Of course?"

"Ok, I'll help you with Neptune"

"It's fine, I can take her." As if to prove the point she stood up with Neptune in her arms. Neptune let her head rest on Uranus' shoulder. "Alright, well we'd better go incase anyone comes."

And with that the senshi split up and made their way to Jupiter's apartment.

* * *

"Not to bad" There stood another young lady in a similar outfit as the one the rest of the senshi were wearing. She watched as the senshi made their way out of the park. "Not to bad at all." As the senshi began to leave, she turned her head up to a clearing in the middle of the park, she stood like that for over a minute as if expecting something, anything, but when nothing came, she turned and walked away.

* * *

A hooded figure stood looking into a pool of water, passing a hand over it the images of the senshi disappeared. 

"So these are the heroine's of this planet? Well one of them must have the link, and I won't stop till I have it."


	5. Chapter 5 Ami's Company

**Chapter 5  
Ami's Company**

The senshi were making their way separately to Makoto's apartment. Jupiter was the first to leave the scene, saying she needed to "fix a few things up". The outers were next, making their way slowly due to Neptune. Venus and Sailor Moon were about to make their way as well but Sailor Moon noticed Mercury focused on the other side of the park.

"Are you coming Mercury?" Receiving no response Sailor Moon walked up to her and placed her hand on Mercury's shoulder. "Mercury?" She gave a quick glance to where Mercury had been staring at but didn't see anything.

Mercury jumped slightly at the hand on her shoulder and turned towards Sailor Moon. "Hm, sorry, I thought I saw…" Mercury turned her head back towards the tree she had been looking at, then with a shake of the head she continued. "Nothing."

"So, you coming or not?"

"I'll be there in a bit, I just want to analyze a few things, I shouldn't take too long."

"We'll wait for you." Venus had walked back to stand beside them.

Mercury gave Venus a small smile "No, there's no need, you two go ahead, by the time I get there I'm sure you will have just finished devouring all of Jupiter's cookies."

A simultaneous "Hey" was heard, followed by Venus' "See if we leave you any now."

Mercury grinned. "Go on, I'll be there soon."

"You sure?" Venus asked one more time, seeing Mercury nod as she brought back up her mini computer and VR visor, she started walking away with Sailor Moon on her heels. "Alright, see ya in a bit!"

Mercury began to walk around the park, stopping in a few places where she put data in her computer. When she was done, she gave a last look to see if she missed anything, then ducked down behind a line of bushes and de-transformed. Stepping out she buried her hands in her jacket. "It's getting chilly."

She was about to make her way towards the exit where Sailor Moon and Venus had just left, when she slowly stopped and turned to the entry on the other side of the park. She stopped next to a large oak tree that could just be seen from the other side of the park. Bringing her hand up, she placed it gently on the bark of the tree 'Was there really someone here…or was I just seeing things?'

Her train of thought however was interrupted, as she felt something cold hit her nose. Bringing her hand up to wipe it off she felt another drop on her hand. Looking up she noticed the sky full of clouds, as more drops started to fall a smile spread across her face. 'Rain'. Ami stood like that for over a minute before the logical part of her brain began working again. 'I have to get to the meeting, now probably wouldn't be the best time to catch a cold'. Making her way out of the park she decided she would stop off at her house to grab a change of clothes, it was only sprinkling at the moment, but by the time she got home she would most likely be drenched.

Looking up, she noticed there was someone else standing in the rain. 'Guess I'm not the only one who likes the rain.' As she got closer Ami recognized the sleek black hair, and as the person turned around she smiled at the familiar face.

"Hino-san!"

"Mizuno-san, nice night for a stroll wouldn't you say?" Ami couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin Rei wore, as she gave a twirl with her arms out.

"Well it certain…" Both girls flinched as they heard a clap of thunder loud enough to make the ground they were standing on shake. The rain began to pelt down with twice as much force as only a minute before.

"Where do you live?" Ami had to strain her ears to hear Rei.

"A few blocks that way."

Ami saw Rei's mouth move, though all she heard was another clap of thunder, she assumed that since Rei was turning in the direction she had pointed, she had said something along the lines of 'let's go'.

As they made their way the force of the storm increased, and as it did so did their pace. They ended up running the last block and Ami gave Rei's arm a light tug pulling them both into her apartment building.

As the door closed behind them some of the storms noise was blocked out. Rei passed her hands over her face and then through her hair, Ami was grinning slightly at Rei. "You know, for someone in heels you can run awfully fast."

Rei smiled to herself. "Well let's just say I've had a lot of practice." There was silence for a moment as both girls tried to rid themselves of some of the water from there clothes. Rei glanced through the glass doors at the still pouring rain. "If this keeps up we'll be swimming to school but then I suppose you wouldn't really mind all that much."

Ami looked up at Rei a little surprised "How did you know…"

"People talk, just like I heard you're somewhat of a local genius."

Ami could feel herself begin to blush and looked down at her feet. "Having good grades does not make one a genius."

"Though it's usually a credential for it."

"You should not always believe what others say."

Rei began to feel a little guilty; she knew she had hit a soft spot for Ami. "Don't worry Ami-san, I don't believe everything." Ami looked back up at Rei and saw her smiling at her. "Well, you're home safely so I guess I'd best be on my way."

As she was about to turn away she heard Ami's quiet voice and turned back to see her once again looking at her feet and fidgeting. "Rei-san... you could… I mean if you want… you could come upstairs to my apartment… I mean it is still raining… and… you could wait for it to slow down a little… or call someone to pick you up… if you want to I mean." Only when she finished did she look back up at Rei.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Makoto quietly closed the door to her bedroom behind her as she made her way to the lounge room. When the outers had arrived Haruka had entered with Michiru sleeping in her arms and Setsuna had followed with Hotaru in hers. Makoto had immediately offered her room for the two. She could tell Haruka was worried, even if she tried to hide it.

When Makoto walked into the lounge room and saw Minako sitting on the couch and Usagi leaning against the wall beside her. She looked out of her glass door that leads to her balcony and began to worry again 'She should have been here by now.' Turning away she walked to Usagi and put her hand on the girls shoulder. Usagi looked up at Makoto, who cold plainly see fear in her eyes. Then they all heard a loud clap of thunder and Usagi threw her hands over her ears and slid down the wall to the floor.

"Why did it have to be lightning? But it won't last long, right Mako-chan?"

Holding out her hand Makoto pulled Usagi back to her feet. "You'll be alright." She didn't want to be the one to tell her friend that the storm wouldn't end till at least six in the morning and that the thunder would only stop at five. She was about to say more to comfort Usagi but ended up turning her head towards the hallway.

The phone began to ring a moment later and Makoto excused herself to answer it. Usagi looked down at Minako and noticed she was grinning.

"What's so funny?"

"Huh… oh, nothing." Minako shook her head.

"Aww… common Minako-chan, tell!"

"It's nothing, really."

Both blondes turned their heads as they heard someone enter the room.

"Setsuna-chan! Minako-chan isn't telling me something!"

"Hiding secrets are we Minako-chan?"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one." Minako replied in a teasing tone as they shared a knowing look.

"Hey! No fair! I want to know!"

"Why don't you go check on Haruka-chan?"

Usagi just gaped, two against one with the senshi of time on Minako's side, she's never find out. "Oh alright…" Usagi gave them one last looked before she made her way to Makoto's room.

* * *

"Mako-chan... I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry… I'm at home… well when it began to rain I thought I would grab a change of clothes… I can't, I ran into Rei-san on the way over here and didn't want her to walk home in the rain so I asked her to come up… no, I didn't find much… alright… see you then… Bye Mako-chan" Ami hang up the phone and looked at the back of the couch Rei was sitting on, 'Normally I wouldn't put anything before senshi duty… but there's just something about her.' Ami gave her head a shake and went to sit on the couch next to Rei.

* * *

Usagi opened the door as quietly as she could and was about to enter but stopped, she didn't want to disturb Haruka who was holding Michiru's hand and had her eyes closed, but as always Haruka noticed a change. 

"Hello little one." Haruka let go of Michiru and gave her a light kiss on the forehead before standing up. Usagi walked over and placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"She'll be okay,"

Haruka gave a little laugh and then gave Usagi one of her mischievous grins. "Come to comfort me have you?"

Usagi just gave Haruka a puzzled look. "Of course I wan t… HARUKA!" Usagi's face instantly turned red.

Haruka grinned "Come on little one." And they walked out to the lounge room.

As they entered the room Haruka noticed someone missing. "Where's Ami-chan?"

"She can't make it, she ran into some company."

Haruka raised an eyebrow but didn't ask about it. "So what do we know?"

There was silence for a second as this was Ami's turn but Minako started instead. "Well all we know is there is… or was a metamorphosis that according to Mercury's computer haven't been around since the Silver Millennium and whoever sent them is looking for 'the link' whatever that is. It's really not all that much to go on."

Silence took over the room again. "I don't think there is anything we can do for the moment, the only other information might have been picked up at the scene by Mercury but she said she didn't."

"So I guess all we can do is wait. Not really my style… Well… I really should get Michi and Hotaru-chan home, Come on Setsuna-chan."

Setsuna nodded and followed Haruka.

* * *

Hmm… yes, I realize this does almost nothing to move my plot along… but yeah, wanted to hopefully get across few ideas… few friendships, the whole power ting in their normal form… yes… don't know what else to say… thanks to everyone hu's reading this! And unfortunately I won't be able to update for a bit, going overseas n I hv no idea if any of my cousins even hv the net... no internet for 3 months! I'm gunna die! Hm.. yes… enough of my complaining. Hope u all like! 


	6. Chapter 6 A Little Conversation

**Chapter 6  
A Little Conversation**

"Mako-chan... I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry… I'm at home… well when it began to rain I thought I would grab a change of clothes… I can't, I ran into Rei-chan on the way over here and didn't want her to walk home in the rain so I asked her to come up… no, I didn't find much… alright… see you then… Bye Mako-chan" Ami hang up the phone and looked at the back of the couch Rei was sitting on, 'Normally I wouldn't put anything before senshi duty… but there's just something about her.' Ami gave her head a shake and went to sit on the couch next to Rei.

"You can use the phone if you want, tell your parents were you are so they don't worry about you."

"Good idea, thanks." Rei stood up and called her house, while she waited for someone to answer she looked at the photos that were on the desk, of which most were of Ami and her mum.

Rei's Grandpa answered the phone.

"Hey grandpa. It was great thanks, that's ok. I kno… grandpa….hey! do u think you can get Chad to come pick me up, I was walking home with a friend and since it started raining she invited me over so I wouldn't get to wet. Alright, an hour?" Rei looked over at Ami and mouthed 'is that ok?' Ami just nodded at her. "Okay, thanks grandpa." Rei put the receiver down and went to sit back next to Ami. "Thank you."

A small blush appeared on Ami's cheeks "R-really, it's not a problem."

"You have a very nice apartment."

"Thank you, me and my mum made it to our likings."

"And you father didn't have any say?"

Ami was quiet for a second. "It's actually just me and my mum. My dad left us when I was very young, about 3."

"Do you see him much?"

"No, last I heard he was in Switzerland. I usually get a letter and a painting for my birthday but other then that I don't really here from him." Ami looked at Rei in the eyes. 'What is it about her? I didn't tell Usagi about my dad for over a year after I met her and here I am babbling out him to someone I barely know…'. Trying to get the conversation of her she asked a question herself. "So your grandfather lives with you?"

"Actually I live with him."

"And your parents?"

"My mum passed away when I was 5… and my dad… well after my mum died he threw himself into his work and I never really saw him all that much. He always hired nanny's to take care of me, but this year I asked him if I could come live here with my grandpa and he said yes, so here I am."

"Well…"

BANG BANG BANG

Both Ami and Rei were startled by the loud banging on the door.

"Ami-chan!"

"Excuse me please." Ami got up and went to open the door. When she opened the door all she saw was a pink blur and she felt arms wrap around her.

"Ami-chan, please! You have to help me!"

"Chibi-usa-chan? What is it? What's wrong?" Ami was beginning to get worried. Chibi-usa looked up at Ami with tears in her eyes. Ami's brows creased as she looked at Chibi-usa seriously for a second. 'Have her eyes always been that dark colour? They almost remind me of…"

"I forgot I have a big computer assignment due tomorrow and I haven't even started!"

Ami sweat dropped. "And you only remembered now… at 10 o'clock at night?"

"Well no, I remembered earlier but then Ikuko-mama brought out dinner and it looked so yummy, and then the dessert…"

'She really is like her mother.' "Alright come in, I'll help you."

"Yay!" Chibi-usa hugged Ami again and then took of her shoes before running into the apartment. "Rei-chan!"

Rei turned around to receive the 8 year old girl in her arms. "Hey kido, what are you doing here?"

"Ami-chan's helping me with a project."

Rei looked up as Ami walked back into the room. "Hm… that sounds like fun."

"Yuck, schools never fun!"

"You know Chibi-usa-chan?"

"Rei-chan plays with me whenever I go to the park by myself."

A car horn was heard and Rei put Chibi-usa down on the floor. "Well I have to go, cya kido." Rei followed Ami as she made her way to the door. "Thanks again Ami-chan."

"Your welcome anytime, I guess we'll see you around Rei-chan"

"We certainly will, bye Ami-chan."

"Bye…" Ami watched as Rei turned a corner and then closed the door.

* * *

hiya ppl! i'm back, but unfortunatley i'm leavin again 2morrow, hopefully i'll be able to update from wher i'm goin... which funny enough i actually don't know where it is :s i'll try to hv another chapter up this week coz this one is really quite short, oh well. Hope u all like! 


	7. Chapter 7 Returned Just In Time

**Chapter 7  
****Returned just in time.**

A week had passed since the fight in the park and since then nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Though this was exactly the part Usagi hated the most, the waiting… but really there was nothing else they could do.

'Nothing but wait till someone else gets attacked'. Usagi sighed at the thought, so to try and clear her conscious a little bit, even if it wasn't much, she decided to come to the Juuban Park every afternoon after school. There was nothing to say that if someone got attacked they would get attacked in this same park again, but if they did, she would be here. Usagi was so rapt up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone sit down beside her. Usagi was brought out of her thoughts though, by the sudden sight of ice-cream only inches away from her face.

"Heys Usagi-chan, I thought you looked like you needed an ice-cream." Rei smiled at her.

Usagi blinked a few times before she hastily accepted her ice-cream. "Arigato."

"Don't mention it. Are you ok?"

Usagi stared at the ice-cream in her hands as she answered. "That... is a complicated question."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "If there's anything I can do to help, you know, I'm here."

Usagi look up and smiled at Rei. "Arigato Rei-chan, but this is one of those things were the only that can be done is to wait."

"Well if that's so, the least I can do is keep you company while you do."

As Usagi looked into deep lavender eyes her mind began to wonder. The truth was she only talked to Rei a handful of times and really knew little about her, yet without thinking about it too much, she knew she just felt comfortable around her, like she already knew all her deepest secrets. Silently she had to remind herself that Rei probably didn't know all too much about her either.

They sat there just eating their ice-creams talking about anything that popped into their minds and before either had realized it the sun had begun to set and night began to fall around them.

Rei pushed herself off of the bench and turned back to Usagi. "It's getting late, how about I walk you home?"

Usagi looked up at Rei, though she would never admit it to anyone, the dark still irked her and having company would definitely make her feel better, "Are you sure... I mean I wouldn't want to bother you?"

Rei held out her hand and pulled Usagi up of the bench. "Who would be bothered by escorting a beautiful young lady as yourself safely home?"

Usagi blushed at the compliment. "A-a-arigato."

Rei turned her head to hide her grin. "Lead the way."

* * *

It was just getting dark when Makoto left her school, she had been staying back to help her cooking teacher out with a few errands. Just as she was passing the park she heard a girl yelling.

"Please, leave me alone!"

Makoto hid herself behind a tree to see what was happening. At first Makoto thought the yelling had come from inside the actual park, but when she looked in and saw no one she noticed it had actually come from the car park next to it. It seemed that some jerk was just having some perverted kind of fun.Makoto was about to step out and handle this with good old brute force, even if the guy looked like he had a lot of muscle she knew she would still be able to beat him. Just as she was about to step out though she noticed a tattoo on the guys bicep, a tattoo that seemed very familiar...

_Flash back_

_The inner senshi were running towards the Juuban Park as they had just received the call from Uranus. Jupiter was first to turn around the corner into the park and watched as in the slight moment of distraction they had unintentionally provided, Neptune was hit with a knife in her stomach as she pushed Uranus out of harms way._

_Jupiter turned her head and caught just a glimpse of the assailants palm, which she thought had what looked like the letter h written in Chinese style writing, somewhere in the back of her mind she thought it reminded her of the Chinese symbol for power. Her mind however dismissed this as an insignificant fact for the time being as she tried to draw the attention away from Uranus and Neptune and onto herself._

_End Flash Back_

Mentally hitting herself in the head she pushed the emergency button on the communicator so she could be traced and pulled out her henshi pen. 'And here I was thinking it was a nice night to be out for a stroll.'

* * *

The rest of the week had gone pretty much the same, everything afternoon Usagi would leave to school to sit on the same bench and wait, and just as her thoughts would begin to wonder, Rei would appear with ice-cream in hand and keep Usagi company until the sun went down and then proceed to walk her home. 

As Friday afternoon rolled around, Usagi was once again sitting on the bench, part of hermind was feeling guilty. True her reason for being here was partly because she wanted to be there should someone else get attacked again but now Usagi also knew that a large part of the reason she would come without fault was to simply to talk with Rei.

As if on cue Rei appeared with ice-cream in hand. Usagi tried to smile at Rei as normally as possible, but by the look on Rei's face she wasn't doing a very good job.

"You look tired Usagi-chan."

Usagi grimaced, she didn't want to lie to Rei. "It's been a long week at school, all my teachers seemed to have decided that they were going to give me a tonne of homework and I haven't been able to sleep all that well, guess I'm just stressed." Well it wasn't a lie exactly, her teachers had given her a tonne of homework but that wasn't exactly the reason why she was having a hard time sleeping.

"School can be like that at times but you know, I think that sometimes the best medicine is a little relaxation time. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Usagi looked at Rei a little confused. "Umm… not to my knowledge."

Rei gave a little chuckle. "Well if you want, why don't you and the girls come to the beach tomorrow with me? My father owns a house right by the beach shore and it's great place to relax, not too many people go there.What do you think?"

"Really, your own house? Sure! I know all the girls would be happy to come!" Usagi began to eat her ice-cream, this time the smile on her face was anything but forced.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again, it suits you much better then that worried look you always seem to be wearing. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?"

Usagi turned away from piercing lavender eyes. Surprisingly enough, this question caught Usagi off guard. Part of her just wanted to tell her everything and see if she could help but the logical part of her brain knew she wouldn't be able to.

Usagi turned back to look at Rei. "Oh I'm sorry if I worried you Rei-chan. I... I'm alright... I guess. I mean..." Usagi sighed andleaned back onto Rei's shoulder.

Before either girl could give much thought to this a scream was heard. Usagi got to her feet and run in the direction of the scream with Rei hot on her heels.

* * *

Kumiko grunted in pain as she was pushed into a wall, she tried to push Hideaki, a man she had only met today, off of her.

"Get of me!"

"Aw, common. You telling me you don't want this?"

"No." Again she tried to push him off, but he didn't even budge. Fear was steadily overcoming her, she stared at Hideaki, only moments before he had seemed so nice. Seeing the smirk on his face angered her though and in a last ditch effort to free herself, Kumiko closed her eyes and kicked Hideaki as hard as she could in the shins.

She had hoped to cause Hideaki some fraction of pain, she had hoped he would let go of her. She had hoped to cause some kind of reaction. As she opened her eyes though she noticed the only difference was that Hideaki was no longer smirking at her, now he was glaring at her.

"Now... that... was **not** nice." Hideaki took his right hand off of Kumiko's shoulder and lifted it up in the air. "Now I'm going to have to hurt you."

Kumiko closed her eyes and waited for the impending blow.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady."

Opening her eyes, Kumiko was surprised to see Sailor Jupiter standing there holding Hideaki's arm in the air. Hideaki swung his left arm at Jupiter but Jupiter caught it. Having both Hideaki's arms held down, Jupiter turned her head to Kumiko.

"I think now would be a good time to leave"

Jupiter watched as Kumiko was about to leave but froze. She noticed that Kumiko was no longer looking at her. Jupiter felt something in her grip move, turning back she looked at Hideaki, and let go and jumped back at what she saw. Hideaki was no longer standing there, well not really anyway, what stood there was not a person at all, instead it looked like there was a large lump of skin coloured clay that was melting.

'That's totally gross.'

Jupiter had completely forgotten about Kumiko, until she heard an ear-splitting scream. She grabbed Kumiko and ran to the other side of the park. As soon as she got there she let go of her. "Run, now!"

This time Kumiko didn't hesitate at all and run out of the park. Jupiter turned around and went wide eyes at what she saw.

"Hello Kino Makoto."

Jupiter really didn't know what to say. "How... how..." Jupiter shook her head, her mind wasn't really processing what she was seeing.

"A little tongue tied? Well I guess it would confuse anyone if they began to talk to themselves."

That was exactly what was happening, Sailor Jupiter was standing there in front of... well Sailor Jupiter. "You can't... You're not me."

"Essentially I am. My body is the same, every curve... every scar. I know your every memory, everything you've every done, everything you've felt, even those which you have never voiced, I know." She smirked at Sailor Jupiter and stepped closer.

Jupiter noticed this and attacked. "Jupiter Oak Evolution"

As the attack was about 2 metres away it hit an invisible barrier. The fake Sailor Jupiter laughed loudly. "It's no use attacking me with your powers, I have a barrier around me, no magical energy of any kind can pass without my approval."

Jupiter stepped back and kept moving away. 'This isn't good, I need the others... This one seems to like talking... That could buy me some time.' "How do you who I am?"

"I told you, I am you but I guess considering you no longer have any chance of surviving it won't matter if I let you understand. You know I'm a metamorphosis." It was a statement not a question. "There are three essential parts to metamorphosis'. All metamorphosis' have one other ability, the metamorphosis you met last time had the ability to create inanimate objects out of thin air, mine..." She waved a hand through the air and Jupiter saw a shimmer in the air. "As you can see is the ability to create and barrier from magical energy of any sort. The next two parts are directly connected to metamorphosing, I can change into anyone I see, one look and I can copy everything I see... however if this person had let's say a scar." As she continued she put her hand to the right hand side of her stomach. Instinctively Jupiter did the same. "Hidden by clothes or anything of the sort, I would not be able to copy this. Now if by chance I was able to make contact with them, even for a second, I can copy them completely, body and mind."

Jupiter smirked at the copy. Obviously she didn't know everything she was thinking, or else she would know she was just trying to buy time for the moment, then something occurred to her. 'No magical energy of any kind... so maybe I can get to her physically.'

"Like right now, you think you're buying yourself time." Jupiter flinched. "But really, one hit from me is all it will take to finish you, so I don't need much time at all."

Jupiter took a defensive stance. "Then I'll just have to make sure you don't hit me then."

* * *

Usagi and Rei ran out of the park.

"I don't see anything." Usagi said.

"Maybe it was nothing."

Usagi looked around, she tried not to look to anxious. She was just about to say something when she thought she heard shuffling from the car park.

"Did you hear something?"

Rei questions reminded her she wasn't alone. "Umm... no don't hear anything. It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Don't you want me to walk you home?"

"No, it won't be necessary, my... mum picking me up from a friends place today."

Rei nodded. "Alright, well I'll meet you tomorrow morning, 9 at the train station? Not to early for you I hope?" Rei grinned at Usagi.

Groaning Usagi replied. "Well I guess I could be there by then... not promising anything though!"

Laughing Rei turned around. "Well cya!"

Usagi waited for Rei to turn round the corner before running into the car park.

As soon as she got their though she ducked behind the only car that was parked there.

"What the?"

"Exactly what I was thinking."

Usagi jumped, then sighed at seeing it was only Minako beside her. "Jesus Minako-chan, you could give a bit of warning."

"So do you know which one is the real one?"

"I don't know, they look exactly the say to me."

"Well I guess it's time to transform."

"Where's Ami?"

"She had cram class, pretty far away so it might take her a little longer to get back."

"Ok, lets go!"

"Moon Eternal, Make Up"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus steeped out from behind the car. "Hey you, how dare you impersonate one of the pretty sailor senshi! For this I, Sailor Moon can not forgive you!"

"Neither can I! Agent of Love and Beauty, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Venus"

"And in the name of the moon, we'll punish you."

Both Sailor Jupiter's glanced at Sailor Moon, before resuming their defensive stances.

Sailor Moon scratched her head. "Now... which one of you is the real Jupiter?"

Both Jupiter's yelled. "I am!"

"Well that helps." Venus looked at both up and down, they kept on moving around, at the moment one Jupiter was facing her and the other had their back to them. She turned to Usagi and grinned. "I have an idea." Turning back she could see that one of the Jupiter's had her back to her. "Jupiter, what did you think of me the first time you saw me?"

If it hadn't been so dark, the blush of the real Jupiter's face would have been easily been noticed.

But again both Jupiter's began to answer. "I thought." They glared at each other. "damn." Their voices were identical. "It won't work, she knows everything about me"

Sailor Moon and Venus didn't know what to do. They watched as the Jupiter's attacked each other. The one on the right tried to kick the one on the left in the head, the left one blocked and threw a sweep kick at the other. The right one flipped back and away.

"What should we do?" Venus slowly moved around trying to put both Jupiter's between her and Sailor Moon.

"I don't..." Sailor Moon stopped as she heard a sound behind her and turned around, "Mercury!"

The Sailor Jupiter with it's backed toward them, glanced back and at that point, the other Jupiter stepped forward and grabbed Jupiter's shoulder and then, in a quick motion none of the senshi really caught, had a knife to the other's neck.

"Jupiter!" Mercury was about to run towards them but stopped.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." To prove her point she put just a little more pressure on Jupiter's neck.

Jupiter gritted her teeth, she could feel the knife dig into her, any more pressure and it would be cutting into her.

That was all Venus needed "Venus, Love and Beauty Shock." Venus had managed to get behind both Jupiter's without them noticing, but to her dismay her attack hit the barrier and dissipated

The fake Jupiter pulled out another knife with right hand.

Mercury was typing frantically on her mini computer. 'There has to be something I can do'.

The fake Jupiter grinned and leaned down so the other senshi wouldn't hear, though Mercury still caught it. "I'll give you a nice little scar on the left side to match the one on your right." She pushed the knife into Jupiter and dragged it across.

Jupiter felt like yelling but resisted, she wouldn't give in to this youma.

Mercury eyes began to tear up, as all three senshi stood there, unable to think of what they could do.

The fake Jupiter pulled the knife out and sighed. "Looks like there really is no need for you, I guess it's time to say goodbye then."

Mercury gasped, "NO!"

"Wait!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The fake Jupiter's grin only grew, then a glow came off the magic barrier around them and the fake Jupiter grabbed her neck and let go of Jupiter.

"Argh!" The fake Jupiter grabbed something out of her neck and threw it to the floor.

A rose.

Jupiter staggered forward and just as she was about to fall to her knees and black capped figure jumped down next to her, grabbed her and jumped over next to Mercury.

Laying Jupiter down so Mercury could check on her, her then turned around to face the fake Jupiter "To harm any person is a terrible crime, and to hurt one of the protectors of Tokyo is even worse. You will be stopped."

Sailor Moon mouth went dry, she wanted to say something but she couldn't.

"Sailor Moon, it's your turn!"

* * *

Leaning on one of the gargoyles of the building next to the car park, stood a silhouetted figure. Tough she moved around a little to get a better view of the situation below she made sure to keep to the shadows.

If there had been any light on the figure one would have been able to see the frown on the face. 'Now really wouldn't been the opportune time to reveal myself... not just yet. But unless something changes soon I won't have a choice.'

She was positioning herself to jump into action at any second, just as she thought she would have no choice she saw the barrier around the metamorphosis glow, and then Jupiter was released. As the youma threw the rose to the floor the figure in the shadows smirked. "I was wondering when he'd show up."

Deciding to make herself comfortable she sat herself down to watch. She saw Tuxedo Kamen help Jupiter over to Mercury and then couldn't help but smile as Sailor Moon dusted the youma.

"I guess things will really start to get interesting from here out."

As the sailors in the car park made their way out of the car park, the figure was about to stand when she turned her head to the clear patch of sky directly above the car park. She waited a few seconds, then turned and made her way home.

* * *

Once again a hooded figure stood by a pool of water watching the Sailor Senshi. "Two down. These humans are stronger then I first thought though, at least it'll make things more entertaining. Letting out an evil laugh, he passed a hand over the water and the image disappeared. "But I will still get what I want."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well what can I say, I suck at fighting scenes… as you have surely seen. This chapter is I think my longest one yet, which I think is a good thing :D This was sort of a difficult chapter to write, there were a lot of things I was going to add but decided it was too early for them to been revealed…which actually made it quite difficult to make this go where I wanted!

I remember someone asking me if mamoru was goin to be in this… I don't remember who though and I'm too lazy to go check :S well if I had my broadband speed I wouldn't be, but I'm bk to damn dial up speed… though it's probably my fault for using up my 6GB download limit in the first 2 dayshehe... anyways he's finaly here… the moron! As you have probably guess I don't really like him… he's such a wimp… yet he's important... :p

So yes, hope you all like, R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8 A Long Night

**Chapter ****8**

**A Long Night**

Crash! All heads in the emergency waiting room turned to look as the doors slammed against the wall and Usagi and Minako rushed in.

"Somebody help please!"

A nurse at the counter looked up to see Mamoru walking in with Makoto in his arms and Ami who was trying to keep pressure on Makoto's wound. Moving quickly through a set of doors, the nurse moved to the back and was back within a few seconds followed by 2 more nurses who were pushing a stretcher and Dr Mizuno.

"Ami! What happened?!?"

"Mum… Mako-chan, she was stabbed…" Ami looked up at her mother. "She's lost a lot of blood"

Dr Mizuno could see tears welling up in her daughter's eyes. Giving her daughter a quick hug she whispered "I'll take care of her." And followed the stretcher carrying Makoto into the emergency room.

Ami stood still watching the doors swing back and forth, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Ami-chan, lets get you cleaned up." Ami looked down at her hands to see that they were covered with blood, along with most of her shirt.

Taking one last look at the doors which had now stopped swinging, Ami let herself by lead away by Minako.

Usagi watched as her friends walked away, she waited until she saw them turn around the corner before she sat down and put her head in her hands. Slowly she took a deep breath and kept repeating to herself 'She's going to be okay, she's going to be okay'.

"She going to be okay Uasko." Usagi looked up to find Mamoru sitting down next to her. "Makoto-chan is a strong one, she'll pull through."

Usagi was at a sudden loss for words, truth be told she had practically forgotten Mamoru was here. 'Why is he here?'. She shook her head, now wasn't the time for that.

"If Mako-chan had been anyone but one of my senshi, I don't think she would of."

"But she is, and she's alive because of it."

Usagi opened her mouth to reply, but then decided against it. This subject was a big turmoil for her, now was not the time to vent all her feeling and frustrations.

"It's late, you should call her parents, let them know what happened, and yours as well for that matter. I have to call Motoki-kun, he was helping me move back in before I drove off."

Usagi couldn't help but just stare as Mamoru walked off to a pay phone. 'He doesn't know... After 4 years he's never realized?'

Usagi came out of her thoughts as she saw Minako and Ami walking back. Minako sat beside Usagi but Ami stood standing in front of her glancing back at the emergency doors.

"I wish I could do something"

"All we can do is wait".

"Help me!"

She was running, running as fast as she could, using all her senshi speed. She weaved in and out of all the people on the street, she was running so fast they couldn't even see her, to them she was just a blur.

"Help me"

Again she heard the plea, she had to run faster, but the more she tried, the slower she seemed to go. People on the street were now looking at her as she ran past. Looking down at herself she found she was no longer wearing her sailor fuku, she was now back in her normal school uniform. As she looked back up she tripped in her attempt to avoid running into someone. 'What's happening to me'.

People were now stopping to stare at her.

"Ami..."

Ami pushed herself up, telling herself it didn't mater, she still had to get there. Ignoring everyone who was staring at her she started running again. When she got to the end of the street she rounded a corner and suddenly stopped. A wave of relief passed over her as she saw Sailor Jupiter standing only a few meters in front of her.

"Jupiter, I was so worried..."

"So you should be" The voice she heard seemed to come from everywhere... Ami's eyes grew wide as she saw a pair of arms grab Jupiter from behind. One arm circled around her neck, and the other held a knife right above her stomach.

"Looks like there really is no need for you, I guess it's time to say goodbye then."

"No." Mercury stretched her newly glove covered arm out.

"Too late Mercury." Mercury watched again as the knife was dragged across Jupiter's stomach. The arms disappeared and Jupiter fell to her knees. Mercury dropped down next to her and caught Jupiter in her arms. Mercury tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use. Jupiter looked up at Mercury and then closed her eyes for the last time.

"No..." Mercury hugged Jupiter as close as she could to herself as tears began to fall down her eyes. "No..." Jupiter slowly began to fade away, and as Mercury opened her eyes as was left holding nothing, all that was left was the blood that now stained her gloves.

"No!"

Ami sat up straight in her bed. She was sweating and panting as she looked around her room.

"My room... my room... It was just a dream." Ami tried to calm herself down, she took a few deep breathes. "Not all of it was a dream though." Ami threw the covers off her bed and threw her legs over the side. She put her head in her hands and took one more deep breathe before getting up and moving into the bathroom.

Flipping on the light she looked at herself in the mirror. She shook her head "I look like death incarnated... just great." She turned on the tap and splashed some water on her face. Looking out the window she noticed it was still dark.

'I wonder what time is it?'

Walking back to her bedroom she glanced at her clock, 2:13 am. 'I got back at 12 so I've probably had... 2 hours sleep... great, no wonder I look like a wreck.' Looking at her bed she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. Instead she went to her closet, grabbed a pair of track pants, a jacket and her keys and walked out the door.

'Walking around a 2 in the morning probably isn't the smartest idea in the world.' Shrugging to herself she began to walk, not in any particular direction. She wasn't really thinking, Ami had resided into herself, a odd little habit she had picked up so as not to get upset whenever her mother told her she wouldn't be home again.

After about 15 minutes of just walking, Ami was brought out of her reverie. All her senses were suddenly yelling at her to 'find cover'. Looking up she felt a drop of water fall on her nose, followed by another on her cheek. Looking around she found herself standing in front a long set of stairs which led up to the Hikawa Jinja Temple.

Crash!

A loud clap of thunder and a sudden increase in rain made Ami hurry up the stairs 2 at a time. Ami was panting be the time she reached the top of the stairs. Once she was under cover she turned around and stared at the pouring rain.

"This is just great..." She stretched her senses out and frowned. 'At least another 2 hours.'

Turning around Ami noticed a flickering light coming from around the corner of the temple. 'Well there's not much point in standing around out here.' She made her way quietly around the side of the temple towards the light. It was coming a room with a sliding door that was slightly open.

As Ami looked into the room she saw someone kneeling in front of a large fire, the sleek black hair seemed somewhat familiar to her, but her analysis was cut short as her attention was caught by the fire. Ami found herself in somewhat of a trance as she watched the fire flicker this way and that. She didn't know what is was, but the fire was somewhat relaxing. As she continued to watch the fire, there were points in which she would have sworn that she could she imaged in the fire. Her eyes widened in surprise as for a second she thought she saw herself reflected in it as well.

"Why don't you come in out of the cold?"

"Uh..." She had been caught. "Gomen nasai... I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"It's alright Ami-chan, please come in." The black haired girl stood and turned around.

"Rei-chan?" Ami couldn't help but sound surprised as she opened the open and walked in, making sure to leave her slightly wet sneakers outside. Ami looked at what Rei was wearing. "You're a Shinto priestess?"

"That I am."

Ami glanced back at the fire "Were you doing a fire reading?"

"Yes, but I finished."

"I've come here a few times, but I have to admit I don't recall ever seeing you here."

"Because I wasn't, I only moved here recently. My grandfather runs the Temple. He's the High Priest here."

Ami nodded.

"Ami, what are you doing here?"

Ami stared at her feet. "I was walking around... and it started to rain, I happened to be just at the bottom of the stairs when it started..."

"Ami, I meant what are you doing here a this time of night?"

"Oh... uh... I was just walking around... I couldn't sleep." Ami had yet to lift her head.

"You're worried." It was a statement, not a question.

Ami didn't say anything, she simply nodded.

"Mako-san will be alright."

This time Ami looked at Rei "You know?"

"Maybe the scared fire told me?" Ami eyes widened in surprise "... Either that or a certain odango-chan we both know."

"Usagi-chan told you."

Rei nodded, "I had invited her out tomorrow, she called to tell me she couldn't come." Rei could see how worried Ami was. "She will be ok you know."

Ami gave Rei a weak smile. "I know... I just should have been able to help her."

Rei walked up to Ami and put a hand on her shoulder. "There would have been nothing you could do in that type of situation."

Ami briefly wondered exactly what Usagi had said o Rei. "All I did was stand there." She shook her head. "You and Usagi-chan were going out tomorrow?"

Rei noticed the change in subject but thought it better not to push Ami. "Actually I had told her to invite all of you, I thought I would be a good idea to head to the beach, the Minabe is pretty nice at the time of year."

"Minabe?" Ami raised her eyebrow. "I know that place, isn't that a private beach, only for the residents?"

"Yeah, my dad owns a beach house up there."

"Some would call that pretty impressive."

Rei just shrugged. "You look tired, how about I try to help you relax?"

"Oh, no, I don't want to be a bother."

Rei waved her hand. "Nonsense." Rei sat back down on the mat in front of the fire and patted her hand next to her. "Come, sit next to me."

Ami hesitated just for a second, before she sat down next to Rei.

"See that wasn't too hard now was it?" She gave Ami a smile which only resulted in making Ami blush. "Alright, I want you to look at the fire, concentrate on it and only on it."

Ami nodded and concentrated.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, sen"

Ami's eyes shifted to Rei as she began her chanting. Slowly her eyes shifted back to the sacred fire. As her eyes once again rested on the fire, her thoughts began to slow. Her eyes began to droop, until she couldn't keep them open anymore.

Rei stopped her chanting and put her arm out to stop Ami from hitting the floor to hard. Rei slowly let Ami down and left her lying on the mat as she walked away, she returned with a pillow and blanket in hand. Making sure Ami would be comfortable she stood up. Rei passes her hand over the sacred fire and it shrank to half its size. "Keep her warm." Kneeling back down, Rei moved a few hairs off of Ami's face and couldn't but smile. "Sleep well Ami-chan." Rei got a walked out of the room.


End file.
